In an approach, a fixed value of a reference current is used in sensing data for a metal-oxide nitride-oxide semiconductor (MONOS) flash memory cells. For illustration, a flash memory cell is called a flash cell, a memory cell, etc. Further, a sense amplifier compares the value of the flash cell current with the value of the reference current. If the value of the cell current is higher than that of the reference current, the data stored in the flash cell is logically high. But if the value of the cell current is lower than that of the reference current, the data stored in the flash cell is logically low. After the flash cell is programmed and erased many times, such as over about 10,000 times, the flash cell experiences a charge loss. As a result, the cell current decreases. In contrast, the fixed value of the reference current stays the same. Consequently, the data revealed by the sense amplifier could be inaccurate.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.